The Angel Program
by lostandlonelyfirefly
Summary: Welcome to the Angel Program. Your files now say you are in fact dead but that isn't true, is it? You, special children, have been chosen to take down the corrupt and the too powerful. (The Avengers won't come in for a few chapters and then the end, but please read it'll be good. I haven't seen the new Captain America yet and wrote most of this before it so it's pretty AU as well.)
1. Welcome to the Angel Program

This story is my brainchild and was written about a month ago and I'm just now typing it up. As I said in the summary this is AU and won't reflect the plotline of Captain America: Winter Soldier because I'm too broke to have gone and seen it. That being said, for any who have read my other fanfiction which is on hold till I figure out how to get past a few blocks, I apologize. Now that I'm done with Highschool I'll have more time to type up my chapters and updates will follow quickly. I'm already working on the sequel to this story.

.

.

.

The wind whipped past his ears, ruffling his hair and clothes with clear indiscrimination. He could feel the storm building up all around him. The change in pressure made his ears pop.

He pushed off his jacket feeling too warm inside of it. It fell onto the stony ground beneath his feet. The wind whipped the light weight material away and into the Nevada skyline off of the cliff. The gray material carried easily.

He knew it would have. He shrugged and clasped his hands together in front of him, stretching his back and feeling his whole body pop like a symphony. He was more out of shape then was good for him. "That's much better." He mumbled to himself as he rolled his neck and shoulders feeling the last of those kinks slip away.

He watched the dark clouds roll in with a menacing swiftness. The shudders of light crashed around the valley and the booms of thunder reverberated through his chest. This is what he'd been waiting for. As he spread his arms wide he felt the world slip away as he knew it. The air hummed with life.

As fast as he'd felt it the connection fell away from him, his vision going dark and his body dropping like a stone. The last thing he saw was a man, his features distorting, and a shiny hypodermic needle in his hand.

…..

The figure slid through the nearly empty streets as the sun rose on the western city of San Francisco. The fog muted the rose and golden hues that bounced off of the city's building.

The early risers of the city began to bleed into the waking streets, but with the visibility so low the figure didn't pay them much attention.

The figure kept to the shadows rapidly disappearing around it. Blood dripped down their partially concealed face and neck from beneath a black hood. The small trickle made a track down their sharp chin before dripping onto the tight material of their jacket. The jacket leant a more feminine form to the figure and as it turned a corner down the alley to their left a set of pale blue eyes fringed by strawberry blonde bangs caught the light making them glow.

The figure turned their head to make sure they weren't being followed. In the second it took to turn their hands clasped tight on their shoulders. When the figure whipped around her hood fell back. She growled, sharp canines making her sharp features feral. She kicked at the man's knee and as he grunted he released her shoulders and hit the ground on his injured knee. There was less than a second of break when her knee then caught the man's jaw.

She grabbed his jaw and jerked it so he was facing her and looking into her eyes. "Come after me again and I'll break your jaw." Her own voice grated even her ears, the sound gruff though clearly feminine. She backed away a few steps and lifted her leg again to kick the man in the chest, but he recovered and grabbed her ankle twisting it and forcing her off balance and to fall on her face.

She caught herself with her hands, wincing as the asphalt tore into them, and offering blessing that she had had such fast reflexes to catch herself.

The man laughed, the dark sound making her want to shiver. "Nice try." His voice was velvety and low.

She pushed up on her hands and put all of her weight into them. She then pulled her free leg up and out kicking the man hard in the jaw. He released her leg and she scrambled up to stand, her leg a bit sore from his hard grip. She gave him a feral grin, her abnormally long canines digging into her lips. "Enjoy the broken jaw."

She watched him stand straight once again. He pushed pale hair out of his whiskey eyes. "More like a bruise."

"I'd rather not. I've never been good at it." She stood in a defensive posture, her weight on her back leg for stability.

"As you wish." The man snapped his fingers and she was grabbed from behind by two sets of strong hands. The man produced a needle from his jacket pocket and dug it into her neck. She tried to fight back, but the drug gave her little time before knocking her out.

…..

He bit back a snarky response as the men chasing him fell; tripping on the obstacles he was easily making it over Such as the jump from the dumpster nearly ten feet to the fire escape he'd just made. He was careful to push his dreads out of his face and keep his vision clear, any failing to do so would have him falling on his face just the goons chasing him.

He looked back down as he climbed the fire escape and thought, as the men pulled out their guns, that he should hurry but the ringing sound of a gunshot made him freeze and the exploding pain in his left calf told him it was too late for that particular thought. He pushed himself to keep going putting more of his weight onto his other leg.

He made it over the edge of the building onto the gravel of the roof. By the sound of it the men had finally made it onto the fire escape and would be coming up after him. "See ya, losers." He mumbled as he took off, hardly feeling the gunshot anymore with the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He turned the corner of a stairwell opening and meant to jump to the next building but that came screeching to a halt as he ended up face to face with a giant bruise. Sure, there was a guy beneath it, but he didn't notice him much. In his moment of shock the walking bruise slid a needle right into his neck.

"Not as fast on your feet as I thought you'd be." The bruise said as he stood over the bleeding boy.

…..

She worked her way through the crowd of museum donators with small smiles and lots of eyelash fluttering. She tilted her head to catch a reflection off of an older man's glasses. Two men, roughly the size of your average football player, were making their way towards her. She flipped a curl over her shoulder and made her way to one of the side halls that were open and without guard.

It was some miracle that let the cleaning closet just out of sight around the corner to be unlocked. She slid into it and closed the door. She looked up at the ceiling and the larger vent cover directly above her. It would do.

She pulled off her heels and slid off her dress, the black material crumpling around her bare feet as she pulled at her cat suit. It was like a second skin and with some tugging and awkward zipping she was covered from head to toe, a small hood covering her hair. She used the shelves along the walls of the small closet and pushed the vent out of the way.

It should have bothered her that it wasn't bolted shut and that this was working far too easily, but as she pulled her legs into it and closed the vent the men rushed in. She peeked through the vent just in time to see them look up at it.

With ease due to many years of practice she worked her way through the vents to the back of the museum where she knew there to be hardly any guards, especially at a gala like this one.

Or so that would have been the case until her tails tipped her hand. As she slid out of the vent and hit the ground with a rolling start she saw them blocking her means of escape. She stood staring the three men down.

The man between the two football players looked rough, his pale features would have been her type, handsome and smoldering, but the harsh bruise along his jaw and cheek did him no favors and neither did the hypodermic needle in his hand. He stepped closer. "Just take it and we won't have to use force."

She smiled giving him her most dazzling, eyelash fluttering, grin.

He was clearly unimpressed, maybe even gay, but it was obvious that he was at the very least unimpressed. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Let me guess, Life or Death decision here?"

The man smiled making her want to shudder, his light brown eyes darkening. His friends pulled out their guns and aimed to throw a warning shot. She launched at the man in the middle and threw herself, using his shoulders as a spring board, and flipped over him.

The shot rang out a split second before she fell, her weight not holding on her left leg anymore. She looked down and saw the bullet wound before she felt the pain. And then the pain was gone and her vision was going dark, her body collapsing onto the cold museum floor.

…..

She curled up into the crate, her tiny flexible body using the limited space well.

The warehouse she had been hiding in for the past few days was under siege. She could hear the shouts and footsteps. Five men in total were all fanned out to find her. She wasn't surprised, not in the least, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared. Her heart was hammering so hard she was having trouble hearing anything else.

She had been on the run for over a year now and she wasn't sure what would happen if these men found her, but they were almost on her now. She could hear them circling like the sharks they were. They'd found her.

She adjusted in the crate so her back was pressed into the hard slats beneath her and her feet were flat to the surface of the lid.

When the lid started to come off the crate she pushed with it exploding out and onto the chest of a man at least three times her small size. She had knocked the wind out of him but his comrades came to his rescue one on each side of her clamped their giant hands around her arms. She tried every move she knew to try and get them to let go, but it was no use.

A man emerged from behind the other giants, he was average height and fair like she was but he looked terrible, the mottled green and yellow bruise decorating nearly half his face. "I was told you'd be the hardest to catch, seems you were a bit of a disappointment."

He pulled out a needle making her insides squirm. She wanted to pull away but as it drew closer she froze and when he dug it into her neck her world went black.

…..

The darkness was suffocating. It was overwhelming.

Hard wooden chairs. Erratic breathing. Four others. They were awake.

First instinct when tied to a chair is to try and pull free. Don't. The ties cut in and they cut deep.

The first thing when you wake up to a gag in your mouth is to scream. There's no point. That's where the terror sets in.

The air felt thick with the muffled screams and harsh breathing through the thick fabric crammed against their mouths. It was too dry and sucked out all of the moisture left after the adrenaline.

The lights flipped on above their chairs one by one down the line.

The first light came up on a boy, average height and built like football player, all muscle. He had dark hair pulled in tight at the nape of his neck that came down well past his waist. A few strands had managed escape and framed his. His tanned skin and high cheekbones gave his race away even before the heavily lidded and chillingly beautiful turquoise eyes looked up frightened at the light.

The second light came up on a presumable girl. Pointed chin, thin pink lips set in a snarl into the darkness, and heavily lashed pale blue eyes that were just as cold as the ice they looked like. A shock of red hair; choppily cut a few inches away from her head, though the back was only barely an inch. She struggled against her ropes her top lip curling and showing sharp, if not longer than normal, canines through her gag.

The third light down the line came up on a boy, his dark skin shimmering with sweat and his long dreads pulled back and partially off his neck. His eyes were dark like the rest of him but wide in panic as they flitted from one person to the next, then up to the ridiculously bright light over head. The girl with the red hair met his eyes and he stopped panicking as much and her face softened a bit. His full lips parted to say something, but the next light that came up pulled his attention.

The woman, for she did have a very womanly figure, sat calmly in her chair her high ponytail of curly black hair and strong nose making her look exotic, which seemed to cover it. Her hazel eyes and dark arching brows glanced down the line then back straight ahead. It was odd because even tied to a chair she looked graceful and even a lot like a bitch.

The last light came up on a younger girl, her matted auburn hair hanging limply around her head. She looked at the others with wide eyes, her thin face and sky blue eyes tired and worn looking. When she caught the eyes of the red head they froze, unsurprisingly so did the red head's.

A door behind them opened and they all tried to whip their heads around, much to the dismay of their neck muscles. The man was holding five files, some much more thick than the others. He made his way slowly around to stand in front of them. His voice was low in tenor and high in his lack of ability to care. "Welcome to the Angel Program kiddies. Time for introductions, yes?" He stepped up to the first boy and flicked open a file. "Ociel, age 16, Hispanic and Native American decent, Superior strength and control of aerokenisis and remote viewing with restrictions. Well, haven't you been a busy boy." He pulled out Ociel's gag. And put his file at the bottom of the stack moving on to a very full one, almost bursting with papers.

"Div." He read giving the red head a frosty glare. "Age 16, Immediate mastery of any skill, Canine mutations, and regenerative abilities." He pulled out her gag. "Bite me and the gag goes back in."

He moved on with a glance at the boy's leg making the boy look as well, surprise lighting up his face. He flipped to another smaller file. "Caden, age 17, African American, Superior reflexes, Superior speed, Superior healing abilities. A healthy leg is a useful one, isn't that right?" He pulled out Caden's gag with a fairly creepy smile.

Down the line he crept with his fluid like motions. He reminded the woman of a snake as he flipped to her also bursting file. "Amery, age 18, Italian American, Superior flexibility, Is noted for being able to steal anything she can get her hands on, Never caught." He whistled for added drama and he pulled out her gag. "Stealth is practically your middle name."

He turn away from her hazel glare and turned to the last girl in the row, the smallest one with the smallest file. "And here… Tegwen, Age 13, a fellow experiment like Div, but an improved version. No doggy bad habits, increased intelligence and capabilities, near immortality, and increased reflexes." He pulled out her gag and smiled his slow smile. "A crown jewel."

He stepped away holding the files in his left hand as he stroked his chin with his right. "Well, this is it, the first team of the Angel Program. Welcome."

.

.

.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. I love reviews.


	2. Reputaion

Welcome to Chapter Two. I've been procrastinating so hard. For that I apologize. I'm hoping to have 3 up by Monday, but we'll see. Graduation was this week and now that the weekend has rolled around I have some celebrating to do. This one's short, but the real action starts next chapter. Happy Friday everyone.

.

.

.

Div sat off to the side of a white room her arms hanging limply on her knees; her head leaned back against the wall. The door to her left, which she had been lead through, opened again escorting Caden. His dreads had been cut shorter, around his chin. It gave his hard face a softer edge. She tilted her head watching him. His narrow and slender figure was rigid. He looked at her on the floor and cocked his head. "What, they couldn't give us more of those comfortable chairs?"

She stands with a small smirk, her canines showing. "No. That would be polite" She cocks her head. "Why'd they cut your dreads?" She said gesturing to his hair.

He ran his hand through it. "They were pretty messed up. It's been a long time since I cut them."

She nodded and leaned back against the wall. "So, you feeling less panicked?"

He nodded, but before he could respond the boy, Ociel, entered the room. He strode with confidence his long hair still bound behind him.

Caden's jaw twitched. "He got to keep his hair." He mumbled eliciting a small chuckle from Div.

Ociel walked toward s them warily. "Do you know what's going on here? Why we were taken?" He asked, his voice a low sound, like thunder.

Div cocked an eyebrow. "Straight to the point, I see?"

Caden gave a sort of shrug. "He raises a good point."

Div frowned. "I don't, but I do know whoever they are they are hardcore."

Caden leaned back a bit. "What kind of Hardcore are we talking about here?"

Div smirked. "Probably not the kind that you're used to; my files are strictly confidential and hard to get a hold of. I made sure about that."

Ociel studied Div silently. He was knocked from his concentration by the door opening again. This time it was a girl, the small one. Tegwen.

Her hair had been cut short just around her chin. Clearly she'd been washed up because her hair fell in shiny auburn curls. As soon as she was in the room her eyes locked onto one person and one person only. She ran forward at Div and with more strength than the two men thought possible full on tackled Div. Before she could do more damage Div grabbed her small fists tight in her own hands.

Caden started to step forward but Ociel's hand stopped him. Before Caden could react to it the girls were hugging or as close to it as they could get with their height difference.

Div was the first to speak her tone soft and quiet, much different from the way she talked to Caden and Ociel. "What the hell was that for, Ace?"

Tegwen glared and pulled out of the hug. "You left me."

Div glared back. "Not on purpose."

The door opened again with their last member, Amery. Amery locked eyes with Div and Tegwen. "My my, what is this? A science project reunion?"

Caden stepped in before Div of Tegwen could respond. "What are you, a high maintenance Ocean's Thirteen wanna-be?"

"This coming from a man who's only skills worth mentioning is his ability to jump? You're like Spiderman with no super powers." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He shrugged. "Guess that just makes me more impressive, doesn't it?"

At this point Div and taken to grinning at Caden rather impressed while Ociel grimaced behind them. Tegwen bit her lip. "You know, as much as I love the back and forth… We are supposed to be a team, remember?"

Amery's fierce eyes locked onto her, her carefully arched eyebrow cocked. "Who made you the boss?"

Tegwen stepped up to the woman having to look up to her. "Because I could do your job after watching you do it once."

Amery blanched and started to step back before her face went red. "Listen here you little—"

Before Amery could take more than a single step Div had met her right fist with Amery's cheek.

Div pulled the blow, meaning it as more of a warning than anything, but Amery's head still snapped to the side with the force.

Before there was any retaliation the man with the bruise made his reappearance. "Well, I see we are all getting along." He said with a slow smile, his tone making everyone stand up a bit straighter.

Div stepped away from Amery with a sharp intake of breath. "So, are you going to tell us what's going on? Or do you always play with your food?"

He smiles wider. "Line up. The order we placed you in was for a reason"

The lined up grudgingly. Both Div and Tegwen took parade rest stances, their faces showing vague traces of anger at being ordered around. Ociel stood straight as a board, his eyes trailing the man. Both Amery and Caden on the other hand lounged as was fitting to their personality.

The man nodded looking down the row. "Fine little group we have here." He paced down the row and back as he spoke. "My name is Cym. I will be your Operator and as head of this organization I will be monitoring your training and missions myself. Now, I'm sure you've all been wondering why you were brought here?" He looked at each of them as if expecting an answer. Caden obliged him.

"Because you kidnapped me and shot me in the leg." He replied stepping out of line in his anger.

Amery's nose twitched. "You aren't the only one to get shot."

Div looked mildly impressed. "I wasn't stupid enough to get shot." She shrugged her shoulder as both team members glared at her.

Cym shook his head. "Yes, but you were stupid enough to get into hand to hand combat with me."

She snorted. "More like the other way around. You started it."

Caden looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait, wait, you gave him that bruise?"

Div smiled maliciously. "Why yes, yes I did."

Cym narrowed his eyes. "I have a muzzle your size. Don't make me use it."

Div turned a glare on him but kept her mouth shut. She took a deep breath as Cym continued his speech. "The Angel Program is taking kids like you, off the streets and putting them to use. You will be trained to take down the most corrupt and power hungry of the human race. You are effectively considered dead by every system on Earth. But before we get to any of that, you must undergo some tests."

Tegwen meets Div's eyes, reflecting a deeply seated fear. "What are these tests?"

Cym turns to face Tegwen head on. "We have to see how much you will need to be… taught." He pauses before the last word as if picking it specifically.

…

Natasha unwinds herself from Clint's arms and checks her phone having been awoken by its incessant beeping. She taps Clint's shoulder rousing him from his rest. "Fury wants us in. We have an hour. Get up."

Clint made a wide range of mumblings and a few actually coalesced into real words along the lines of "Fuck Fury" "That asshole." "I'm too warm here" and then an unholy shriek as Nat pressed her cold foot against his chest. He rolled out of bed and onto the floor. "I'm giving you fifteen minutes Clint. Get up."

With that she got dressed and walked out of the room. Clint sat up on the floor, his black sheet wrapped around him like a Toga. He grabbed him phone and moaned in agony. It was hardly 5 am, normally that wouldn't have been an issue, but he and Nat hadn't made it back from France until 1. One of these days he was going to get Fury back for this.

He got dressed and meandered his way into the kitchen where Bruce was already up cooking. He looked around and rubbed the crust out of his eyes. "Coffee?"

Bruce gave a chuckle and pointed at the brewed pot. "Nat warned me you'd need it so I saved you some."

Clint nodded and fetched a mug. As he poured he looked around the living area. "Speaking of the unholy demon, where is Nat?"

She emerged with Steve at her side, also already up and ready. "I heard that."

"Of course you did. You hear everything, Nat."

She shrugged and checked her phone again. "The jet should be here soon so eat a bit and then we have to go. Fury says it's urgent."

Steve sat down at the table and glanced at the paper sitting on it. "Always is if we are getting called in."

Clint nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Are we all called in?'

Nat shook her head and sat down beside Steve glancing at the paper as he read it. "No it's just you, me, and Steve."

Clint's eyes popped open wide. He glanced at Bruce. "Why are you up then?"

He smiled. "I do yoga early in the morning after I eat."

Nat and Steve both nodded at the stunned Clint. "I should start waking up earlier."

Nat grinned. "Anytime before noon would make life so much easier."

Clint finished his coffee and put the mug in the sink. "So, do we know anything?"

Steve shook his head. "We get all information from Fury when we get there. You know how this works."

Clint frowned and took off toward the patio enjoying the brisk air of Stark Tower, or more accurately Avengers Tower. When he saw the jet coming in he turned back toward the door to tell Nat only to see her and Steve coming through the door going on about Nat's last mission with Clint. France.

Clint zoned out as she began talking about the target, a wealthy arms dealer. Clint had been gone a week dealing with the guy and the last thing he wanted to do was relive all of the boring details. When the jet landed Clint made a break for it at a jog getting in and booting the pilot out of his seat.

The pilots, Agent Follen and Agent McFien, moved out of the way good naturedly as he always did whenever picking up the Avengers. Nat sat beside him and gave a quick glance back to make sure Steve and the pilots were seated before she and Clint took off.

The flight was short and when they were greeted on the deck of the hover carrier it was by Director Fury, who Clint thought looked every bit as furious as he always did.

"Director Fury." Nat addressed him with an arch of her eyebrow.

Fury nodded and turned on his heel walking off obviously expecting the three Avengers to follow. Fury wasted no time directing them into a briefing room and throwing two folders onto the table. "Agent Romanoff, you are familiar with the Genetics lab that got blown to hell a few years ago?"

She leaned back in her chair. "Yes, I was going to blow it to hell myself, but someone beat me to it. Do we know who did it?"

Fury nodded and cracked a smile. "We always have. One of their projects, nicknamed Div. She was their first success. A few other projects escaped later but only one is still alive aside from Div, code named Ace. Even more formidable but with less attitude."

Steve sat up straighter and picked up the files flipping through them. "Why are we being called in on something this late?"

Fury took a deep breath. "We had been monitoring them, as they could develop into severe threats. Div was last seen coming from a job of less than honest work when she was taken. We don't know by who as our team was taken down. Ace was also taken and our team taken down. We need to know where they were taken."

Steve set down the files. "These are only kids? Did they use a version of the Serum on kids?"

Fury shook his head and sat down. "Not necessarily. They were… created like this. We think a version of the Serum was used on their DNA but they were technically all but cloned as far as we know."

Clint leaned forward. "By less than honest work are we talked stealing or assassination?"

Nat nudged the file over to him. He glanced at a few pages. "Assassination it is." He whistled low. "How long has she been at it?"

Fury closed his eye. "A little over a year is when she first came up on our radar but she could have been at it before then as the genetics company blew up two years ago."

Clint continued flipping through pages. "How many?"

"As far as we know she's in the 50s."

"And you haven't tried to stop her?" Steve butted in shocked.

"No. First it would be suicide to send most agents in after her with her skill set and second they are people we would have sent our agents after either way so no loss."

Steve shook his head. "So you are letting a kid do your dirty work."

Fury stood up his eye locked onto Steve. "Look, Captain, we kept an eye on her but no, we won't send agents after her. It's a waste."

Clint picked up the significantly less full folder. "What about the other one? We don't have much on her?"

"No." Fury answered turning away from Steve. "She was being held by what was left of the corporation until a few months ago when there was the most unholy of blood baths and she escaped. WE let her and kept tabs just in case."

Nat and Clint glanced at each other. "We saw the aftermath of that one. Are you saying a 13 year old girl did all of that?" Nat asked skeptically.

"Exactly, Agent Romanoff. And now someone has these two and that is never a good thing."

.

.

.

So, there it is chapter two. Please review. It keeps me going.


	3. It's Electric

So, it has been... forever since I updated which is absolutely awful of me, I know, but life is stupid and unnecessarily complex. Anyways here is chapter 3. It's a mess but as I seem to have misplaced the pre-written version i had to work with my memory which is shoddy at best. Anyways, enjoy.

.

.

.

Tegwen lies back on the lab table and closes her eyes; taking deep breaths. This was and would be nothing she hadn't gone through before, right?

It took only echoed screams from another room to tell her she was very wrong. The electricity drove through her body making her muscles react without her control and twitch, locking up and stiffening. She didn't scream. She would never scream because Div taught her to never scream. If she screamed she'd only give them the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain. The electricity ebbed away, her muscles twitching but back under her control for the most part.

She didn't understand how this was helping determine her ability, but she knew that questions were often met with trouble, and Div had always taught her to get, and stay, as far from trouble as she could.

When Div left her behind she hadn't had a choice. She had spent weeks, months picking up as much information as she could. It was terrifying how far the doctors would go to punish her for Div's leaving. She shook her head as images flicked through her mind.

Div leaving her behind when she went to start the fire. The smoke clinging to the inside of her throat and lungs before the doctors could get her out.

The months spent in solitude, locked in a room, not knowing when she would see light again.

They had tested how long she could live without light, or food, or water. Apparently it was a long, long time.

When she had finally gotten out she'd gone crazy. She hated thinking about it, but she couldn't stop seeing the blood and bodies everywhere. She ran away, ran for her life.

* * *

Tegwen's attention was drawn back out of her head when the lights went out and a bright white square filled the ceiling above her head. The screen began spitting out images of children on the streets and in orphanages. "The unwanted." A female voice stated. "Those the system gave up on. Children like yourself with power to do great things" The screen flashed images of various heroes and mutants. "Children who given proper training could save the world." The screen glowed white again and simple black Seraphim wings moved to take up the space. "The Angel Program will give you this chance." The voice, soft and soothing, continued. "As of this moment you do not exist in any government system. All electronic files have been wiped off of the earth. Criminal records included. You get a fresh start." The screen shifted showing the heroes again. "A chance to be like them. To be them. To save the world like only a child can."

The shocks came again and again and a feeling like fingers in her brain overwhelmed her. Memories slipped through her mind's eye. The lab and the rigorous tests. There were videos. So many videos of various fighting styles and combat techniques. So much to learn in so little time. Tegwen could feel her heart begin to race as the shocks increased in voltage. And then it all went bright white.

* * *

A voice in the distance woke her again. It was soft and gentle like a balm to her burns. Her burns. The voltage. Pain. As soon as she felt it it began to ebb away. The skin became less stiff and when Tegwen opened her eyes she could already see them disappearing.

An hour, maybe two then that she had been out then. too long.

She could hear the voice again and her eyes focused on a woman in a black uniform. She was slight of build and at the oldest of 35. When she spoke again Tegwen listened. It was the same voice from the video. "You have been reborn, Angel. Do not waste this chance." And then she was gone. The image gone. The bands Tegwen hadn't noticed were holding her down fell away. Hands slid under her shoulders to ease her into a sitting position. She tried to pull away from the hands but her healing body was weakened and thus very tired. The hands urged her to stand and her body complied far easier than she would have prefered. Two sets of hands now. One on each side of her led her through a door and into a pure white hallway. Tegwen's head swiveled to look down it but it was hard, her neck was stiff. The two men in black were guiding her down the hallway past many doors with no labels. Finally they stopped in front of a door with the only sign she'd seen so far.

'Team Alpha'

When the door was opened she was shoved in and the door slammed behind her. She nearly fell onto her face but another set of hands caught her. These hands were warm and rough. She looked up and came face to chest with Ociel. He looked concerned and it took her a moment to realize he was speaking. "Tegwen? Tegwen we need you to focus"

From somewhere behind him Caden appeared with a bottle of water. He unscrewed the lid and pressed it to her lips. She reached for it and held it, a bit of her strength returning. She chugged it down much to Ociel's apparent dismay. When the bottle was drained Caden handed her another. "Take this one slower, a'ight? We only have so many."

She gave a small nod. Ociel led her to a bed she noticed had her name on it. "Lie down, it will help you to heal better." She did as told clutching the water and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Caden sits on his own bed looking around the room. Five beds in all, each one labeled and equipped with a large metal storage box under it. The room wasn't much to look at with its white walls, floor and decor but there was a small kitchenette and a door leading to a decent sized bathroom which was more than he'd had in a while. He had been the first one into the room and had horded away a small chunk of the food into his storage container. A life on the streets did a lot to change your mindset about food. Anything can be edible and you take what you can get your hands on. So what if he took some extra food, not like any of his new roommates were ever going to know. at least, that's what he told himself. As he stretched out on his bed it occurred to him that his leg no longer hurt. a quick check revealed no bullet wound but a bit of scar tissue which made no sense at all considering the fact that he couldn't have been in that "testing" nightmare for more than twenty minutes, creepy video included.

He glanced at Ociel who was zoned out on his bed doing some sort of meditation and then back at Tegwen who was out cold. He sighed softly and closed his own eyes. Best to rest when you had time, as his dad used to say, you never knew when you'd need that extra energy.

* * *

Natasha frowned in thought and nudged Clint's chest with her foot. The two had sprawled out on one of the couches in the living room, files in hand and on table and even on floor. While Clint was slouching into the cushions Natasha had occupied his lap with her feet taking up the rest of the couch's length. "Has Tony been able to find anything on these two beyond what we have here?"

Clint shrugs and looks up at the ceiling "Hey, Jarvis, Tony still in the lab?"

Jarvis' voice fills the room. "Yes, should I tell him you need to speak with him?"

Clint shakes his head tapping Nat's feet. "Nah, I think I'll take this opportunity to scare the piss out of him"

Natasha shakes her head and moves her feet to allow Clint to get up. "Jarvis, please notify Tony. I do not need a repeat of the blowtorch incident."

Clint frowns playfully and nudges her feet. "Why do you have to spoil all of my fun?"

She rolls her eyes turning them back to the file in her hands. "Because your eyebrow has finally grown back properly."

Clint snorts and shakes his head as he turns on his heel and heads for the elevator. "That wasn't all my fault, Nat." Fortunately for him her response was cut off by the closing of the elevator doors. When they opened again he was greeted by the blasting of Welcome to the Jungle which was enough to put a small smirk on his face. He had to yell in order to be heard. "Hey, Ironass!"

Tony turned with a slight scowl and rolled his eyes as Jarvis turned down the music. "Legolas, what's up?"

Clint shrugged. "Just wondering if you managed to wrangle an information of our two missing prodigies."

Tony frowned deeply. "Yeah, about that…"

Clint arched an eyebrow sensing he wasn't going to like this.

"I had started digging up files and was getting through the last few hurdles of security to get at the files when it all went blank."

Clint stood dumbfounded for a second. "I'm sorry. I thought there was no way to truly delete anything anymore."

Tony shrugged. "Apparently, whoever has these two knew what they were doing. And it was simultaneously deleted from everywhere which should have been nearly impossible."

Clint leans against the lab table and frowns deep in thought. "So, someone hacked into these files and just wiped them clear?"

Tony rolls his eyes, agitated. "Yes, birdbrain, that's what I just said."

Clint takes a deep breath and nods getting up from the table. "Alright."

Now it was Tony's turn to look dumbfounded. "Alright? What do you mean 'Alright'? These kids have basically just been wiped off of the Earth and you just say 'Alright'?"

Clint shrugs and makes for the elevator again. "Yep."

* * *

Div, unceremoniously dumped into the room, growls turning to glare at the door. She, finding no consolation in throwing anger at the inanimate object turned it on the room. The four other occupants all seemed to be asleep, which she figured was sort of a blessing because she really looked like hell. She could feel the burn marks on her arms and chest from what had to have been hours of that damned shock torture. It would take hours more for them to heal but she found a minuscule amount of comfort in the fact that they would. She found the last unoccupied bed, the one with her name etched into the metal frame and collapsed into it.

It was then that a sharp burst of light woke everyone else and nearly threw Ace, on the bed closest to the door, into a convulsion. She glared at the ceiling where a glowing white screen began filling with information. five names with times and milliamperes withstood. As expected Div topped the list with just under 5 hours and 1800mA. In a twisted sense she was extremely proud. Not far under her was Amery with 4 hours and 80 mA. Div reluctantly had to admit that for a human with no alternate mutations that was pretty impressive. Tegwen lasted only two hours but with 2000mA. It was clear that with herself and Ace this test had been more about their pain tolerance than their time limits. Ociel's mA suprised her at 500mA but with only just over an hour. And taking the cake was Caden at only 15mA in 20 minutes.

.

.

.

I am working on this as much as possible now so, we'll see how often I can update. Anyways, thank you for your time and please please please review. I need it to keep me going.


End file.
